Downloads Section
__NOEDITSECTION__The Downloads Section is a place where you can download free "Ogg" format files. Some of these downloads are put up under licences, so please check to make sure that you don't use them illegally. Then, on the other hand, some of these files are not under any licences, so they cannot be used for Commercial Uses, Remixing, or any kind of Advertisement, without first contacting the copyright owner of the tracks, and gaining permission to use the tracks. Thank You, and Enjoy!! Jay ---- =License Indentification= *'BY-NC': Creative Commons BY-NC License. *'Sampling+': Creative Commons Sampling+ License. *'BY': Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 License. =Other Identification= *'(Exclusive)': Tracks that are exclusively available on this site. ---- Please note that this is page is in Beta, and may be changed at any time. Please let me know on my Talk Page or on this article's talk page, if you have any ideas on how to make this page better. Thank You. Jay ---- Fort Minor :Get It / Spraypaint & Ink Pens Promo CDS (2006): *01. Get It (Clean) *02. Get It (Dirty) *03. Get It (Instrumental) *04. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Clean) *05. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Dirty) *06. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Instrumental) :Fort Minor:We Major (Mixtape): *01. Intro *02. 100 Degrees *03. Dolla *04. Bloc Party *05. S.C.O.M. *06. Remember The Name (Funkadelic Remix) *07. Bleach (Hey Joe/Jimi Remix) *08. Spraypaint & Ink Pens *09. Petrified (Doors Remix) *10. Get It *11. Be Somebody *12. Respect 4 Grandma *13. There They Go (Green Lantern Remix) *14. All Night (Rush) *15. Nobody's Listening (Green Lantern Remix) *16. Cover And Duck *17. Remember The Name (Album Version) *18. Petrified (Album Version) *19. Outro :Official: *Remember The Name (Clean-Radio Edit) *Remember The Name (A Capella Clean) BY-NC (By Fort Minor) (Fort Minor Official Website) :Selected Fan-Mixes: *DJ Turbulence (Remember The Name Remix) (Fan-Mix) BY-NC (Remix by DJ Turbulence) :Remixes by Jay (Track Attribution & Other Tracks) *Where'd You Go/Remember The Name BY-NC *Where'd You Go/Remember The Name (Angelic Version) BY-NC *Petrified/Remember The Name BY-NC *Petrified/Remember The Name (Mixtape Version) BY-NC *Remember The Name (Run Beat Remix) BY-NC *Remember The Name (Run Beat Remix) (Instrumental Version) BY *Remember The Name (This Is Hip-Hop Remix) Sampling+ *Remember The Name (This Is Hip-Hop Remix) (Instrumental Version) Sampling+ Hybrid Theory :Hybrid Theory Demos CD: (Credit to LPFuse for these files) *01. Untitled (In The End Demo) *02. Points & Authority (Points Of Authority Demo) *03. Super Zero (By Myself Demo) *04. Crawling (Crawling Demo) *05. Carousel (Post EP Carousel Demo) *06. Part Of Me (Post EP Part Of Me Demo) *07. And One (Same As EP) *08. Rhinestone (Forgotten Demo) *09. Esaul (A Place For My Head Demo) :Demos: *Esaul (1999 Garage Demo) Linkin Park *Mr. Hahn - Blow Your Mind (Live) *Chester Bennington - The Morning After (Live, 2001) (The Original, Debut Live Recording) *Chester Bennington - Let Down (Live, 2001) (The Original, Debut Live Recording) *Chester Bennington - Let Down (Live at ReAct Now, 2005) :Chester Bennington Live at Club Tattoo, May 21st 2005: *01. Unknown Track (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) *02. The Morning After (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) *03. Boys Don't Cry (Snippet) (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) Styles Of Beyond :Original: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for these tracks) *Subculture *Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos Remix) :A Capellas: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for these tracks) *Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos Remix) (A Capella) *Styles Of Beyond (Style Warz) (A Capella) :Instrumental Versions: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for these tracks) *Styles Of Beyond (Style Warz) (Instrumental Version) *Easy Back It Up (Instrumental Version) *Spies Like us (Instrumental Verrsion) Xero :Xero Demo Tape (2006 Re-Rip): (Credit to LPFuse for these files) *01. Rhinestone *02. Reading My Eyes *03. Fuse *04. Stick N' Move Category: Wiki-Related Material